Indecisão
by Rii Baptista
Summary: Ian e Wanda, Jared e Mel, Kyle e Sunny... e se o JARED se apaixona-se pela SUNNY? e se a WANDA dormir com o KYLE? e se o IAN se preocupar demasiado com a MELANIE? será que o amor aguenta tudo?
1. Deixada

**É melhor lerem antes o 'the host' para perceberem, mas também se não lerem não há problema…**

**Espero que gostem!!**

**Sozinha**

POV Sunny

Por mais estranho que pareça, não me senti assustada. Devia estar, afinal, um homem entrou no meu quarto pela janela, pegou em mim e meteu-me no carro… a seguir arrancou a toda a velocidade.

Mas não, esse homem não era um qualquer… era esquisito, mas parece que já vivi com ele e que o conheci…

'Jodi? ' Disse ele, rompendo o silêncio do carro

Não respondi. Agora já fazia tudo mais sentido, ele estava a procura da jodi e não de mim… a jodi foi a primeira dona deste corpo e provavelmente conhecia este homem.

' Como te chamas? ' Perguntei com receio da resposta…

' Não me conheces? Jodi ! Sou eu o kyle' ele parecia assustado… eu não o reconhecia, mas sentia alguma coisa por ele, uma amizade talvez. Ele parou o carro e eu preparei-me para uma conversa.

O som do carro paro e ele olhou para mim… ' Quem és tu' perguntou ' Sunny…' sussurrei

'A jodi ainda está ai dentro' perguntou ele aos gritos

Tive medo de responder, ele estava a ficar irritado

' Não…' respondi olhando para o chão.

'como sei que estas a dizer a verdade' perguntou ele, agora já mais calmo

' A jodi desapareceu logo quando entrei neste corpo, nunca mais apareceu…' murmurei, sentia agora a respiração de kyle pesada e triste

'tens a certeza' perguntou ele perturbado

'sim' disse eu … senti a tristeza dele e tive…pena, não queria que ele sofresse com o que eu lhe tinha dito

' quem és tu afinal' perguntei finalmente, sabia que ele me conhecia, aliás a mim não, ao corpo, mas eu não o conhecia a ele. Tinha umas leves lembranças de sonhos como ele, mas não me lembrava de mais nada.

' o ultimo namorado da Jodi' respondeu ele a olhar para o chão…

O ultimo namorado da jodi??? Isto é mau, ouvi dizer na Tv. que quando o hospedeiro estava apaixonado por uma pessoa, a almas que entrava nele também ficavam apaixonada… eu iria acabar por gostar do kyle… suspirei

' Sai' ordenou o Kyle num berro… não estava a perceber: ele raptou-me e agora estava a dizer para eu sair do carro???

'Sai já' gritou ele mais uma vez, estremeci

Mesmo se eu sai-se para onde ia: estava escuro e não sabia onde estava... 'Vais-me deixar sozinha, aqui no meio do nada?!' perguntei baixinho, como medo de um sim como resposta

'Sim, esse corpo sem a Jodi não é nada… és só uma parasita qualquer' aquilo doeu… ele não sentia a mínima compaixão por mim…apenas ódio por eu ter entrado no corpo da Jodi

Fiz o que tinha de ser, abri a porta do jipe e sai… olhei em volta, era apenas um deserto escuro e desabitado… frio

O que que eu vou fazer? Como vou sair daqui? Será que alguém me vai encontrar? E se me encontrarem, digo-lhes alguma coisa sobre o kyle??

Estas perguntas ficaram na minha cabeça durante uns segundos…

'Fecha a porta' avisou ele ainda com voz severa…ele não ia voltar a trás, eu ia acabar por morrer ali e ele sabia disso.

Provavelmente até fez despropósito para eu morrer…

Fechei a porta como ele ordenou … o som do carro volto…

Eu afastei me do jipe e ele arrancou de repente… não disse nada, apenas olhei para o jipe a ir… a sucumbir na escuridão e eu no meio do nada, á espera que a morte me encontre rapidamente para acabar com o sofrimento…

Os meus joelhos cederam, mesmo ali no meio da estrada, fiquei sentada numa estrada deserta e escura.

Olhei mais uma vez para as luzes do jipe a desaparecerem na estrada, senti agua a escorrer pelos os meus olhos… estava a chorar!

' Como é que ele foi capaz…' disse entre soluços, sem pensar…

**Leiam e revisem por favor…  
obrigada… XD**


	2. Desculpas

**O ULTIMO CAPITULO FOI PEQUENO E POUCO EXPRESSIVO…ESTE VAI SER MAIOR….**

**Espero que gostem…**

**Desculpas**

POV Kyle

Olhei para o retrovisores… tinha medo que ela começa-se a correr atrás do jipe.

Mas não, o corpo da Jodi é muito fraco nesse sentido. Não conseguia correr mais que uns metros e sem grande velocidade.

Mas se o corpo não aguenta o que vai acontecer á alma? Sunny não é? Acho que é Sunny…

Não passa aqui gente… e a estas horas, só daqui a algum tempo passa aqui alguém…

'Ela não vai aguentar !' sussurrei para mim próprio… eu sabia disso, sei bem as limitações da Jodi e como ela reage a estas situações.

Mas eu não podia ter pena daquela alma porca e nojenta… tinha morto a minha Jodi ! A minha e sempre minha Jodi…

Liguei o rádio, estava uns homens a falarem sobre uma espécie em vias de extinção, mudei várias vezes, mas não ouvi nada de jeito…

Desliguei… Estava a tentar não pensar na Sunny … que dizer Jodi…

O que é que eu ia dizer ao Ian: 'Olha deixei uma alma a morrer á fome, no meio do deserto…' e á Wanda, provavelmente mentiria ' Não a encontrei… ela não estava com a mãe'.

Wanda podia acreditar, mas o Ian ia reparar na mentira…ele conhecia-me bem…

Decidi parar o Jipe… estava com sono … só tinha viajado 15 minutos do local onde deixei a Jodi. Não haveria problemas

Acordei… olhei para o relógio, já eram 11h da manha…tinha dormido mais de 12h …

Acho que nunca dormi tanto em toda a minha vida.

A Jodi de certo não aguentou tanto tempo… provavelmente tinha mor…

Decidi não pensar nisso, lembrei-me de uma vez que estava com ela no parque de campismo

' _temos que voltar atrás …' disse ela quase a suplicar._

' _Só por causa de uma tartaruga que atropelei…' tentei explicar-lhe a estupidez disso _

' _Sim, é um ser vivo e ainda não morreu, se formos agora ainda a apanhamos viva e ela assim não morre…' ela estava mesmo a desesperar_

' _Mas Jodi é só uma tartaruga…'_

'_sim mas é um ser com sentimentos e nenhum merece morrer assim, a sofrer…' tinha que lhe fazer a vontade , porque se não ia-me chatear com isto o dia todo…._

'_ok, vamos lá' disse rendido_

' _adoro-te amor'_

_Eu sorri ao ouvir aquilo…_

_Quando chegamos ela anda estava viva, levamo-la ao veterinário e ela ficou bem._

'_Podemos ficar com ela' perguntou-me a Jodi como se eu você o pai dela… a casa também era dela…_

'_Claro que sim, a casa também é tua!!!' respondi com um sorriso enorme._

' _Amo-te, és tão doce… nunca deixavas ninguém a sofrer, mesmo o teu maior inimigo' disse-me ela a sorri, com o sorriso muito branco e calmo_

_Aquela tartaruga trazia-me boas recordações._

Aquela frase ecou na minha cabeça : ' Amo-te, és tão doce… nunca deixavas ninguém a sofrer, mesmo o teu maior inimigo'

O que é que eu estava a fazer??? Eu deixei o corpo da minha Jodi sozinho no deserto a morrer, e aquela alma: ela devia estar mesmo a sofrer…

Eu tinha de fazer qualquer coisa ….

Estava decidido. Eu tinha de ir busca-la. O mais provável é ela já ter desaparecido ou então…

'Não… ela é forte e vai conseguir' tentei mentalizar-me

Liguei rapidamente o carro…avencei, estava nervoso…

Não avancei muito vi … um vulto branco mesmo no meio da estrada…

Era ela , lembrei-me que ela na noite passada tinha um vestido branco que lhe dava pelo joelho…

Ela estava deitada na estrada, virada de barriga para baixo … esticada …. Os meus olhos começaram a encher de água …

' O que é que eu fiz' Disse quando sai a correr do jipe … Estava realmente muito calor… se exagero, uns 43ºC

Parecia uma flor morta, seca no deserto, sobre os asfalto…

Cheguei-me ao pé dela…não me conti…

Chorei num pranto calmo

POV Sunny

Acordei de repente… alguém me pegou ao colo, mas quem??? Uma alma de certeza…

Ouvi um choro leve… quem seria ? Queria abrir os olhos mas sentia-me fraca demais…

Senti agua a cair-me sob os meus lábio secos… bebi, estava mesmo com sede…

Tentei-me lembrar… pois é, o Kyle tinha-me deixado ali, ao principio parecia ter sido um sonho mas o facto do calor e a minha sede… diziam-me que isso

Tinha mesmo acontecido…

Estava ao colo de alguém, e agora tinham-me poisado num banco… de um carro talvez…

Tentei abrir os olhos, não consegui… estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível…

Como é que ele foi capaz?? Perguntei-me a mim própria…

' Ela esta a delirar…' alguém exclamou. Estava a dizer aquilo em voz alta… que vergonha…

Apercebi-me que alguém estava ao telemóvel…

POV Kyle

Porra! Ela esta a delirar…

' Como é que ele foi capaz, como' perguntava ela sem parar… o que é que eu ia fazer ??

Vou telefonar ao Doc …é isso…

Ela fazia-me sofrer a cada palavra que dizia … ela estava a chorar…a sofrer por causa de um estúpido como eu…

'Doc, olha encontrei-a mas tenho um problema…'

Inventei uma mentira e disse-lhe que ela estava a delirar devido ao calor…

'Despe-a, ata o cabelo e molha-a, devagar, o corpo todo' Eu não a ia despir… o que é que ela ia dizer???

'Despir' perguntei com horror…

'Sim eu sei que é um bocado mau, mas ela tem que estar todinha nua mesmo… para libertar o calor. Desculpa'

'ok' suspirei ' Tem que ser não é?'

Desliguei ,comecei por tirar as alças do vestido e puxei-o para baixo.

Tentei ser o mais leve possível…

'Desculpa' murmurei-lhe ao ouvido

**Espero que tenham gostado… revisem e obrigada. Eu prometo que escrevo em breve**


	3. Tocada

**Espero que gostem…**

**Revisem por favor…**

**Tocada**

POV SUNNY

Desculpa' murmurou alguém… desculpa?! Pelo quê? Não estava a perceber nada…

Senti alguém a puxar para baixo as alças do meu vestido… entrei em pânico.

Queria gritar mas não conseguia, o ar abafado e quente tinha ficado preso na garganta…

O que é se estava a passar? Quem é que me estava a tirar o vestido? Um humano ou uma alma?

Se for uma alma, não há problemas… nunca me fariam mal

Mas se for um humano… que se estava a aproveitar da situação para abusar de mim…

Mas se só queria se aproveitar de mim, porque é que me estava a tratar com tanta calma?

Decidi parar de pensar, estava muito confusa… mas conseguia nem falar, nem abrir os olhos…

Estava exausta… só sentia e ouvia…

Senti o vestido a sair pelas minhas pernas… também já tinham tirado os meus sapatos…

Agora estava a tornar-se constrangedor… estava a sentir umas mãos enormes a tirar-me a alça do sutiã…

Isto estava a ir longe demais… até que fiz flash!

Aquele toque era facilmente reconhecível… pelos menos, por mim…

Mãos quentes e grandes, que tocavam com o maior cuidado possível… Kyle

POV KYLE

Ok… o vertido já está, agora é o resto…

Comecei a tirar as alças do sutiã… até o tirar por completo…

Tentei não ter pensamentos tarados ou perversos, o que não era difícil… afinal a Jodi… err Sunny está a morrer!

O que é que ela estará a pensar? Ela sobreviverá? Será que vai ficar chateada? Afinal, eu estou-lhe a salvar a vida…

POV SUNNY

Kyle?! Como é que ele era capaz… podia-me ter deixado a morrer… mas agora isto.

Abusar de mim para… matar um desejo, saudades…

Senti os meus olhos, embora fechados, a quererem chorar… por fim caiu uma lágrima pela minha bochecha…

Ele a limpou quando dizia ' Não te vou fazer mal, só que estás desidratada… e com roupa é mais difícil sobreviveres…' murmurou

Agora estava melhor, ele não me queria fazer mal …apenas salvar-me

Como pode pensar mal dele? Eu sei quem ele era, ele não me ia fazer nenhuma coisa que eu não queria…

Senti uma toalha molhada pelo meu corpo...

'Estás melhor' pergunto ele ansioso…

'Sim' exclamei com grande esforço

E de repente … ele abraçou-me…

Abraçou-me com muita força, eu ainda estava nua… mas isso não era um problema…

Eu estava ali, nos braços de quem eu amava… sentia-me protegia, e com o Kyle ninguém me ia fazer mal…

Sentia-me feliz…

**Espero que tenham gostado… Agora é que a história vai ficar interessante … prometo**

**Revisem por favor… **

**Ninguém me revisa, assim vou deixar de escrever… **

**E eu não queria deixar de escrever, tenho muitas ideias!**


End file.
